HetAHO
by IceLycoris
Summary: Spain berteriak semua menyahut. Semuanya mulai bertambah gila, semua nation mulai beraksi dengan gaya masing-masing. Tetapi tanpa disangaka Nesia bersedih karena penghianatan yang ia dapat. Siapakah penghianat itu?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Jangan salahin saya! Ini cuma hasil chat-an saya sama ZorroCoffee alias temen satu sekolah saya alias sohib saya alias... #plak

Ya, saya tau ini abal, kalian boleh flame... tapi saya berharap riview~ XD

Ahahhaha...

Please Enjoy This Story

.

.

.

HetAHO (YM version)

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Unyil © Indonesia donk!

Bola Kampung and Upin Ipin © (M)alay

Rate : T (untuk kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Campur aduk alias semuanya ada

Warning : Kata-kata kasar, YAOI, STRAIGHT, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, and OF COURSE TYPO!

(Jangan ketipu disini MALE!Indo dan MALE!(M)ALAY)

.

.

.

Suatu siang yang goblok di YM, seperti biasa Sei ama Fee lagi enak-enaknya chatting dambil minum pu*py...

"Eh, kok banyak deh, Hungary Prussia?" ucap Fee

"Iya" bales Sei "Mereka pasangan yang lumayan cocok"

Fee manggut-manggut, tapi lama-kelamaan natep jijik "Prussia gitu sih, Norak menurut gue"

Sei senyum, "Ahahha, ga juga dia cakep"

Fee ketawa, "Haha"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan "Ukraine sama siapa, yes?"

"Russia? Lithuania juga bisa" ujar Sei

"Lithuania Belarus," Fee diem sebentar "ma turkey, wakkak"

Sei ikut tertawa "Wkwkwkwk"

"Cocok tau" timpal Fee

"Ahahaha" Sei ketawa

Fee ngasih gambar UkrainexTurkey ke Sei, "Cocok-kan?"

"Lumayan" ucap Sei

Fee diem, "Vietnam Thailand"

"Cocok!" Teriak Sei

Fee cemberut "Vietnam kayak mbak-mbak"

Fee Cuma ketawa "Taman lawang" Lanjut Sei

"Tukang jamu" Tungkas Fee

"Wkwkwk"

.

Jadi kayak gini bayangannya Sei dan Fee tentang mbak Vietnam yang numpang lewat depan rumah mbak Nesia

.

Vietnam : *toktoktok* JAMUUU!

Nesia : IYA MBAK BENTAR! *nyiapin gelas* Minta yang jamu super keren de el el! tapi jangan pahit

Vietnam : Kunyit asem mbak? Biar mukanya ga asem-asem banget kayak mas GILBO

Nesia : Wah bener2 mbak, ya udah 1 ye, tapi jangan pahit, jangan asem juga ya! saya maunya manis

Vietnam : Minum beras kencur aja to sekalian mbak, biar ga asem

Nesia : Wah, mbak! Saya ga mangkonsumsi beras mbak, saya maunya Nasi! Nasi kencur ada ga mbak?

Vietnam : Ada mbak bentar. Nasi kencur dengan sari ketek (apa coba)

Nesia : *minum* Nggg *muntah*

Vietnam : Mbak bertahanlah mbak! Mas malay! Tolongin mbak Nesia!

(M)ALAY : *dateng terpogoh2* Ada apa mbak? Kejadian Laser lagi? Kan udh dibilangin bukan ulah saya! Ulah Gayus Tau!

Vietnam : Apaan sih mas! udah basi tuh berita! duh mbak Nesia bertahan mbak

(M)ALAY : *cengo* Oh iya, nih. Minum obat China aja Mbak. Dijamin barang palsu

Japan : (M)alay-kun didunia tuh ada yang namanya Copy Right!

China : Kau nyeloteh itu lagi aru...

Nesia : *merana*

Netherland : Nesia-kun~ jangan merana

Spain : Lovino~ ayo mandi bareng

Lovino : *blushing*

Belgie : Wah adegan YAOI SPAMANO

(M)ALAY : Tae! celotehan apaan tuh! *nunjuk Japan*

Hungary : *siap-siap Kamera DSLR hasil colongan*

Sementara itu, dilain tempat...

Prussia : Mana DSLR gue ya?

Austria : Diambil Istri gw

Prussia : NJING!

Back to (M)ALAY

Japan : Copy Right adalah... bla bla bla

China : Ada yang punya kapas aru?

Russia : Butuh SERVICE da?

(M)ALAY : TAE LO JAPAN!

Nesia : *nonton bola kampung*

Netherland : *nimbrung*

Nesia : TAE! MAINYA LASER!

(M)ALAY : NYARI MASALAH LO!

Japan : *masih ngoceh*

Hungary : *mukul pakek Frying pan* BACOT!

Swiss : *siap2 Riffle, Sniper de el el* MUAHAHAHAHHAA

Russia :

Belarus : PERANG DUNIA KE TIGA! *provokator*

*rusuh perang*

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

Nesia : GW SANTET LO PADA!

America : TAE LO! KAGAK NGAJAK GW!

Japan : *nyiapin Jet*

England : *buat scone*

Netherland : *ngebunuh semua orang pakek rambutnya yang runcing*

Lovino : AMBILIN GW HANDUK JINK!

Russia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

China : Rasakan aru!

(M)ALAY : SIAL LASER GW BATERAINYA ABIS!

**BUZZ!**

Nesia : RASAIN LU! MUAHAHAHA

Belarus : *mata tajam membunuh*

Russia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

England : *nyantai* Keep Calm and drink your tea

Prussia : *Nyiapin Tank bejibun*

Hungary : MUAHAHHAHA FRYING PAN ATTACKKKKKK

*DUAR*

*BUAKK*

*BRYAARRRR*

Nesia : JINK MONAS GW!

Netherland : *mandi darah*

(M)ALAY : *ngisi baterai Laser*

Hungary : TAE FRYING PAN GW!

Prussia : **BURUNG GW KEMANA?**

Swiss : JAGA MULUTMU!

Spain : bolanya kelar!

America : *ngelempar bom ke England*

Russia : TAE LO SEMUA! *ngelempar pipa*

**BUZZ!**

America : *jatohin bom nuklir di Tokyo* MUAHAHA

Japan : TIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK *ala Sinetron**nangis lebay**Banjir*

Taiwan : Japan-san...*berpelukkan ala teletubies*

Hungary : WOIII PACARAN JANGAN DISINI!

**BUZZ!**

Austria : Cemburu mbak

Japan : Maaf aku tak bisa meninggalkan England

Taiwan : *merana*

Nesia : SIAL! KEBUN JENGKOL GW!

(M)ALAY : UPIN IPIN GW KURANG!

Nether : *makan waffle*

Belgie : *mati mimisan*

Swiss : Pistol gw!

Prussia : **BURUNG GW ILANG!**

Vietnam : *mati keinjek massa*

**BUZZ!**

England : Maaf Japan, hatiku untuk Seychelles! *meluk-meluk Seychelles*

Hungary : UDAH GUE BILANG PACARAN JANGAN DISINI!

England : *Emosi* APA! *dor dor* Tembak-tembak!

Prussia : TIDAKKKKKKKK HUNGARYYYYYYYYYYY*ala sinetron*

Hungary : *slow motion* aaaaa

*DUAR*

Hungary : Pru-prussia

Prussia : *ala Romeo Juliet* Hu-hungaryy *tangan berdarah**nangis lebay*

Austria : *cemburu*

(M)ALAY : OI! Cepet bawa tuh, ketembak! Mbak-mbak ketembak di jalan!

**BUZZ!**

Nesia : SEMPRUL RUMAH SAKIT PENUH!

Singapura : Ga muat disini!

Nether : TAE! RAMBUT GW!

Swiss : HUNGARY!

Lily : Nii-sama! *DOR**Ke*tembak

Austria : *Cemburu*

Prussia : *inget* **OYA BURUNG GW!**

Hungary : *keburu mati*

Japan : *Bunuh Sey*

America : JAPAN!

China : AIYAAAH!

Rusia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Poland : Ecchi POW! *ngebuka baju Ukraine*

Ukraine : KYAAAA

Semua : *ngengok*

**BUZZ!**

Ukraine : ada mbak2 aneh rambutnya panjang kuning *nengok, ada Rapunzel*(?)

Rapunzel: *cpet2 pke rambutnya ke Hungary

Hungary : Hah!*bangun dengan dramatis*

Prussia : Hungary!

Hungay : Prussia! *megang wajah Prussia*

Austria : *emosi*

Russia : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Sealand : Cium cium cium! cium!

**BUZZ!**

Denmark : CUT! SALAH!

Norway : DIEM! *demen sinetron*

Nesia : TAE PLAGIAT SINETRON GW!

(M)ALAY : IPIN KAMU DIMANA NAK?

Belgie : *ngeteh di surga

Lovino : ANDUKNYA MANA OY!

Germany : BRUDER! TANK GW DIMANA?

Singapura : maaf... nyawanya sudah... tak bisa diselamatkan...

Prussia : *berduka*

Austria : INI SALAH LO!

Prussia : KOK?

Austria : LO! LO YANG NGEHAMILIN GW!

Semua : WTF?

**BUZZ!**

Prussia : Bukan lo bego! Gue ngehamilim Hungary baru bener! Otak dipake

Austria : JADI! SELAMA INI?

Prussia : Ops *keceplosan*

Austria :

Prussia : *lari terbirit2*

Singapura : Silahkan minum tehnya, mbak.

England : Makasih *meluk Japan

Austria : SIALAN KAU ASEM!

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

YERORO hah?

Austria : SIALAN KAU ASEM!

Prussia : MAMI!

America : NGE-CLAIM AJE LO!

(M)ALAY : IPIN LO DIMANA? *nangis kejer-kejer*

NESIA : TAE!

Russia : Kata-katanya mbak!

China : Aku kok ga eksis aru?

Nether : Nasib

**BUZZ!**

China : JAHAT! *nangis lebay*

Nether : *pasang tampang datar*

Prussia : *masih lari*

Austria : *nafsu kejar Prussia*

Hungary : Loh? Itu Prussia sama Austria kenapa kejar2ran?

Singapura : Ga tau mbak, katanya ada masalah ama mbak

*jengjengjeng*

Sapakah masalah itu? Siapakah anak Hungary? Engingeng

**BUZZ!**

Lanjut ke Episode Selanjutanya, tetap di HETAHO

**BUZZ!**

.

_Next on HetaHo..._

**Itu anak gw!**

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N : tuhkan udah saya bilang jelek, abal pula... Nah sekarang disini ajang kalian mencurahkan(ea) isi hati kalian setelah baca fic nista ini. Terserah kalian mau flame atau review, saya terima dengan senang hati... ahahaha...

So You Want To Review or Flame?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Ya, ga nyangka ada yang bersedia baca nih fic nista nan abal yang ini, oke dari pada banyak ribut mending kita langsung ke episode berikutnya~

.

.

.

HetAHO (YM version)

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Unyil © Indonesia donk!

Bola Kampung and Upin Ipin © (M)alay

Power Rangers © Japan yang pasti

Rate : T (untuk kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Campur aduk alias semuanya ada

Warning : Kata-kata kasar, YAOI, STRAIGHT, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, and OF COURSE TYPO!

(Jangan ketipu disini MALE!Indo dan MALE!(M)ALAY)

.

.

.

Episode 2 : Itu anak gw!

.

.

Yak, seperti yang kita ketahui dahulu bahwa Prussia menghamili Hungary. Dan kalian tau secara tak langsung itu membuat Austria menjadi marah. Baiklah dari pada lama menunggu lebih baik kita langsung saja ke Episode selanjutnya...

CAMERA!

ROLL!

ACTION!

.

.

Prussia: Itu anak gue!

Austria: lah, berarti hungary selingkuh ama lu?

Prussia: Bukan gue yang ngendap2 ke kamarnya

Austria: *minjem pistol, katana sama pipa, Hajar Prussia*

**BUZZ!**

Prussia: SIAL! TRISUM LO TRISUM! PAKEK PUNYA ORANG LAEN JUGA!

Austria: *nafsu ngejar

Hungary: hohohohoho begitu aku dicintai

Lithuania : Mau kopi?

America : boleh

Japan: Mau?

England : Boleh

Japan: dimana?

England: Dikamar aja

Nesia: WOY MBAK!

(M)Alay: IPIN... *merana*

Netherland : *BBM-an ama ROMA

FRANCE: kok abang ga diajak-ajak?

**BUZZ! **

Belgium: Onii-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nether: Eh, ada belgium manis

Spain: Cemburu gw... *nyium pipi belgium*

Belgium: ada yang mau bilang, oni-sann

Nether: Apa?

Belgium: emmmm, sebenernya, aku sama spain...

*eng ing eng*

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: OMG! LO PUTUS AMA SPAIN?

Hungary: PUJI TUHAN!

Lovino : ... anduk oy...

Poland : KOLEKSI BOKEP GW

Roma : Ayo Bercinta~ *nikahin Ipin ama Unyil

Lithuania : *BBM-an ama Belarus*

Nether: APA! LO PUTUS?

Belgie : Iya sayang

Nesia : #np CINTA SATU MALAM

**BUZZ!**

Belgium: Iya, maksud gue bukan itu, aku sama spain sudah... ehmm

Nether: BANTAI SPAINNNN!

Belgium : *malu-malu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk perut Hungary*

*DUAARRR*

*BYARRRRR*

**BUZZ!**

Austria: APA? LO TRISUM AMA HUNGARY?

Prussia: HUNGARY YURI?

Belgium: BUKAN! LU BEGOOOOOO*ngambek*

Austria: *inget* Eh, urusan kita blom selesai, kan Mas Prussia *mata seram*

Prussia: 

**BUZZ!**

Germany: *ngejar Prussia

Prussia: TAE NAMBAH SATU!

Japan: Jadi mau?

England: yuk hanya di **TRI**!

Hungary: Kangen abang Spain

Nesia: KAU! *dramatis*

(M)Alay: Ipin... jangan bunting!

Netherland: *Ngejar Prussia*

Prussia: ANJRIT TRISUM BENERAN!

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: *kesel* WOI STOP NAPEEE? Ngeributin apaan sih lo pade?

Sinagpura: *cengo*

Prussia, Austria : diem

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkokl

Belarus: Oni-sannnnnn, MARRY ME! *ngacung2in pisau*

Russia: GYAAA

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

Russia : *kabur

Prussia: MAMPUS!

Belarus: TAE BALIK YOU!

Hungary : aku mau mati

JRENG JRENG JRENG

**BUZZ!**

Austria: Jangan Hungary!

Prussia: Hungary-sannn

Hungary: SIAPA YANG NYEBAR FITNAHHHH!*mual* *muntah darah*

Hungary: Akh...

Eng Ing ENG

**BUZZ!**

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Netherland : ASOY DARAH!

Belgie : EDWARD!

Spain: BELA! Nether!

**BUZZ!**

Nether: DARAHHH

Prussia: Brisik lu! * nendang*continyu sinetron*

Prussia: Hungary!

Austria: Elizaveta-san...

Hungary: Aku-aku,

**BUZZ!**

Singapura: ADA YANG HAMIL!

NEsia: NUJUH BULANAN!

(M) ALAY : Ipin kau!

Nether: Asoy!

**BUZZ!**

Nether: SIAPA?

Para hetalia girl ngerubungin, pada bigos semua

Taiwan: SIAPA?

Lily: Siapa?

Vietnam : Siapa?

Belarus: *Kesel* SIAPA YANG NANYA!

**BUZZ!**

Taiwan: JINK! *gebukin Belarus*

Nesia: kurang seru!

Nether: Mati lo!

Spain : *ngasih anduk Lovi*

Lithuania : MAMPUS

RUSSIA: FREEDOM!

**BUZZ!**

Belarus: NAH! SEKARANG YANG HAMIL ANGKAT TANGANN!

Hungary: *malu2 angkat tanga dikit, kayak mau dada-dada*

**BUZZ!**

UKRAINE : GUE!

(M) ALAY: NDON ANGAKT TANGAN!

Nesia: gw kagak hamil ama lo!

Nether: tapi ama gw!

Semua : WTF?

**BUZZ!**

Spain: BELGIE! ANGKAT TANGANNNNNNNNNNN

Nether: WTF!

Nether: BANTAIII SPAIN BEGOOOOO! *kejarkejaran anjing kucing*

**BUZZ!**

Semua : *noleh* BANTAI SPAIN!

Spain: ANJING LO ADA BERAPA!

Germany : NGAJAK RIBUT LO!

Spain: MAMIIII!

**BUZZ!**

Nether: BANTAIII

Belgium: Jangan kakak *nahan nether**ala sinetron*

Norway: *nonton dengan terharu*

Denmark: *nyiapin Tissue buat norway*

**BUZZ!**

Iceland : ABANG! JANGAN!

Semua : GANGGU!

Spain : KABUR!

America: TAE JANGAN KABUR LO

Semua: BERPENCAR POWER RANGERS!

**BUZZ!**

Nether: ranger merah siap ditempat!

Prussia: Ranger Putih!

(M)ALAY: Ranger Biru!

Lily: ranger merah

Hungary: RANGER KUNING!

BERKUMPULLLLL

Semua: POWER RANGER SIAP BERAKSI!

**BUZZ!**

Lanjut ke Episode berikutnya...

**BUZZ!**

.

Next on HetAHO...

**Setelah Rangers mau Karokean?**

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Balesan Review~

Just-Silence97 : Yak, saya sudah melanjutkan fic nista ini! Silahkan nikmati~ ^^

Anzelikha Kyznestov : Seperti yang sudah diketahui Hungary HAMIL! ahahaha... nih saya sudah UPDATE~

Ayano-Saki Mamoru : burungnya Prussia hilang~ ahahaha... makasih reviewnya~

Misya evangeline : Saya juga jadi bernostaligia~ *inget pas main petak umpet dikelas*#abaikan... makasih reviewnya Misya~ ^0^

Zubei : maaf jika fanficnya abal... *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi saya senang Zubei-sana suka~ makasih reviewnya~

Baka-aniki : ... gw ga ada comment buat lo~ wkwkwkwk (orang udah bisa langsung comment *ngelirik sebelah*)

.

.

.

A/N: Wahahaha... saya kembali lagi diakhir fic! Maaf ya ficnya sama sekali tak bermutu atau apa pun~

Lagian saya chattingnya sambil minum pu*py sih... :3 *ga nyambung*

Oke dari pada saya makin ga nyambung mending langsung saja kalian review/flame/langsung meninggalkan page ini (bagi yang tak mau review)

Ahahahaha... sampai bertemu di chapter or episode berikutnya~ XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Halooo~ saya balik lagi dengan YM-an yang abal nan ALAY! Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena saya belom SAMA SEKALI bikin lanjutan Stairway To Heaven~ ahahaha... *bahagia**dirajam*

Oke dari pada banyak ngomong mending langsung mulai~

.

.

.

HetAHO (YM version)

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Unyil © Indonesia donk!

Bola Kampung and Upin Ipin © (M)alay

Power Rangers © Japan yang pasti

Rate : T (untuk kata-kata kasar)

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Campur aduk alias semuanya ada

Warning : Kata-kata kasar, YAOI, STRAIGHT, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, and OF COURSE TYPO!

(Jangan ketipu disini MALE!Indo dan MALE!(M)ALAY)

.

.

.

Episode 3 : Setelah Ranger mau Karokean?

.

.

Perang semangkin panas apa lagi dengan hadirnya para Rangers jadi-jadian yang ingin memberantas Spain, manusia terbohay sejagat raya. Dan dibalik itu semua ternyata akan membuat masah baru?

Baiklah dari pada kalian semangkin penasaran(?) mending kita langsung saja!

OK!

CAMERA!

ROLL!

ACTION!

.

.

Spain: *nyadar* OY TUNGGU DULU!

Semua: *diem*

Spain: GW MAU JADI RANGERS BIRU! *mewek*

Nether: GW YANG BIRU NJINK!

Nesia: GW MAU PINK!

Belarus : BACOT LO NJING!

Prussia: *ngerlirik Hungary* jangan ikutan ntar sakit...

Austria: SINI LO PRUSSIA!

**BUZZ!**

Austria: UDAH NGEHAMILIN ISTRI GW LO! UAWHHHHHHHH

(M)ALAY: GW PENGEN RANGERS PINK!

Nesia: TAE ITU GW!

**BUZZ!**

France : mending abang yang rangers pink~

(M)alay: *muntah*

Nesia: LO GA PUNYA DADA!

Belarus: NGAJAK RIBUT LO!

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: AMPYUNNNN MBAAAAAAK!

Belarus: HIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *ngacung-ngacungin piso*

Semua: *merinding*

Hungary: wah, Natalia kumat~ *terbinar-binar*

**BUZZ!**

Prussia: AMPUN MBAK!

Austria: BALIK LO UBAN!

Ivan: NGEHINA LO NJINK!

Nether: KAMEHA-MEHA!

Japan: TAE COPAS LO!

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: WOY! BACOT! *ngacungin fryingpan*

Japan: *siap-siap katana* CIAAATTTT!

*adegan film samurai yang kekurangan dana*

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: NJINK GW KETINGGALAN!

Russia: MISKIN LO SEMUA! ANJING!

Japan: SIAL!

Prussia: **BURUNG GW MANA?**

Hungary: SIALAN LO!

*DUAR*

*BYAAARRRR*

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: HEIYAAAAAH! FRYINGPAN ATTACK! *lari ke Taiwan*

Japan: TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN! JURUS PEDANG 1000 NAGA!

*SIIIIING*

*SLASH*

*CEPROT*

*ELA-ELA*

*DUAR*

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: telah meninggal Japan bin China dengan mas kawin... (?)

Japan: *merana*

America: TIDAK JAPAN!

Mesir: *numpang eksis*

Nether: TAE GA KELUAR KAMEHA-MEHANYA!

**BUZZ!**

Belarus: lu pada bego! Itu yang terkapar Hungary!

Rusia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Singapura: HAH? LAGI?

Norway: YESS! SINETRON LAGI!

**BUZZ!**

(M)ALAY: BIAYA RUMAH SAKIT NAIK NJING!

Nesia: SUKUR!

Denmark: GANTI BOLA!

Hungary: *keburu mati*

**BUZZ!**

Vietnam: mbak bertahan mbak! *ngasih jamu* semoga kau hidup...

Hungary: *gluk* YEHAWWWWWWWW, FRYINGPAN ATTACK!

Prussia: TAE NIH CEWEK!

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Belarus: ONI-SAN MARRY ME!

**BUZZ!**

Semua: KABUR!

Hungary: *devil mode*

Japan: DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN AKAN MENGHUKUMU!

*DUAR*

*PRANG*

*BYAAARRRR*

*TRALALALA*

Nesia: JENGKOL GW!

Nether: TAE!

Spain: GANTI BOLA NJINK!

*HENING*

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: Austria-san

Austria: ya Hungary sayang... *nada alus*

Hungary: *pengang pipi* Maaf aku bohong... soal Prussia...

Norway: hiks... hiks... *demen yang dramatis*

**BUZZ!**

Iceland: LEBAY LO!

Spain: GANTI BOLA!

Turkey: Mending Bollywood!

India: *noleh*

**BUZZ!**

Norway: BACOT LO! GW LAGI NONTON SINETRON NJINK! *mengang tissue*

Semua: *HENING...*

Spain: GANTI BOLA!

**BUZZ!**

Belgium: *meluk-meluk Spain*

Lovino: PENGHIANAT!

*JRENG JRENG JRENG*

Nesia: Mengapa selalu aku yang mengalah~

Nether: ALAY LO!

(M)ALAY: NGEHINA LO!

Spain: *noleh* Sial Lovi nangis!

Spain: Lovi jangan nagis donk... ga ada tomat neh

Lovi: Spain jahat! *lari dengan dramatisnya*

Spain: *ngejar ala Bollywood*

**BUZZ!**

Norway: Diem napa? Adegan Bollywood neh!

Hungary: KAROKEAN!

Prussia: **BURUNG GW BELOM KETEMU!**

Nether: GW yang mulai! OOOOOOOOO... CINTA SATU MALAM OH INDAHNYA~

Hungary: CINTA SATU MALAM BERSAMA PRUSSIA! *mabok*

Prussia: yang digoyang yang digoyang~ serrrrrr

Norway: *JB-an* SERRRR

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: *goyang Inul*

Nether: KURANG!

(M)ALAY: *nari pendet*

Nesia & Japan: COPY RIGHT!

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: liat aku dong abang~

Prussia: *nosebleed*

Japan: ALAY! COPYCATTTT!

Nesia: NJING LO ABAL!

(M)ALAY: *tetep nari pedet*

**BUZZ!**

Austria: *cembokur*

Spain: *ngedance ama Lovi*

Belgium: KELAKUAN SIKUCING GARONG!

Nether: I BELIVE I CAN FLY!

(M)ALAY: NAJONG!

Nesia: COPAS!

**BUZZ!**

Spain: Ayo goyang bang~

Hungary: *minum vodka* ABANG GODAIN AKU DONK! CINTA SATU MALAM~

Prussia: goyang terus mbak~

Russia: kolkolkolkolkol

Nesia: *goyang patah-patah*

**BUZZ!**

Norway: *nari*

Iceland: Pengen bola... *merana*

Prussia: KENAPA HATIKU CENAT-CENUT TIAP ADA KAMU~

Nether: OW~ YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!

Nesia: *noleh* OMG SM*SH! KYAAAA!

**BUZZ!**

Prussia: GIRL I NEED YOU, GIRL I LOVE YOU, GIRL I HEART YOU!

Russia: vodka gw mana?

**BUZZ!**

Spain: Kagak jadi perang?

Japan: Ah! Iya!

Nesia: *ngeluarin kris* MATI LO SEMUA!

(M)ALAY: MAMANYA ARI OYYYY! [1]

Japan: *SRING* Jurus 200 SAYATAN! HIAAAAATTTTT!

Prussia: *tangkis*

Hungary: FRYINGPAN ATTACK!

**BUZZ!**

Japan: TAE KATANA GW!

Nesia: JENGKOL ATTACK!

(M)ALAY: NJIK! UPIN GW JANGAN DILEMPAR!

Timor: *numpang lewat*

**BUZZ!**

England: *goreng omlette pakek fryingpan*

Hungary: Fryingpan gw TAE!

Prussia: CIAT!

**BUZZ!**

Austria: *main piano*

Swiss: Chopin mulu!

Vietnam: JAMU! JAMU!

Australia: KOALA GW!

Prussia: SEPI! *bawa kabur Hungary*

Austria: Hungary mana?

Nesia: HAJAR ALAY!

**BUZZ!**

(M)ALAY: NJINK KENA LAGI GW!

Nether: MATI LO BULGARIA!

Germany: SEKUTU GW TUH!

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: Prussia... *nyium*

Prussia: Hungary...

Nesia: PASANGAN RUSUH!

**BUZZ!**

Nether: LO RUSUH!

Nesia: NJINK! LO YANG RUSUH!

(M)ALAY: MAKAN NOH REOK PONOROGO!

Singapura: TAE! BB GW!

Norway: Bacot lo pada! *ngeliatin Hungary*

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: Prussia sayang... *Fee muntah*

Austria: *nepok Prussia* Biarka aku ikut...

Prussia: Jadi TRISUM?

**BUZZ!**

Belgium: TRISUM!

Hungary: Banyak banget!

Nesia: SESAT!

(M)ALAY: SUKUR!

**BUZZ!**

Hungary: ANJING! SERAH DAH!

Belgium: Hungary enak, yang suka banyak~

Spain: aku suka Bela kok~

Romano: gw benci Bela

Nether: Aku sayang Bela seba-

**BUZZ!**

Nesia: PENGHIANAT! Padahlah... Aku... Hamil anak kamu Nether!

(M)ALAY: WHAT?

Prussia: Siapin Pendeta terbaik! Kita kawin sekarang!

*JRENG JRENG*

**BUZZ!**

Lanjut ke Episode Berikutnya~

**BUZZ!**

.

Next on HetAHO...

**AYO RUSUH AMA GW! WE ARE THE CHAMPION!**

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

[1] Uhm... sebenernya sih rahasia tapi gapapalah! Temen sekolah saya namanya ARI dan nama nyokapnya KRIS... *ditabok Ari gara" pakek nama nyokapnya*

.

.

.

Balesan Review~

baka-aniki : Tenang Niki, dia 100% ALAY kok~ #plak

kasih gw Big Mac ama cola baru gw bales Review lo! Wahahahaha

Misya evangeline : ahahaha... jadi inget waktu dihukum suruh hormat ditiang bendera~ *nostalgia*

Maaf ya kalo chapter kemaren malah ke Family, lagian aye binggung mau nulis apaan *ngelirik Fee**dirajam*

Makasih Reviewnya~ ^^

Zubei : ahaha... saya senang anda menikmati fanfic nista buatan saya~ nih saya Fast Update! Hohohoho

Semoga yang ini ga kalah nistanya ama yang dulu#plak

Btw makasih Reviewnya~ ^^

Just-Silence97 : Udah saya Update dan makasih Reviewnya~ ^^

Anzelikha Kyznestov : ahahaha... ide yang menarik. Nanti saya bakal kasih tau Fee~ ahahaha... Makasih Reviewnya~ ^^

.

.

.

A/N: Yak sekian dahulu lanjutannya, maaf pendek saya males ngelanjutinnya #plak

Tapi tenang saya bakal lanjutin kok, So Keep Waiting ya~

So you want to Review or Flame?


End file.
